


Sailing

by Valesval



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Korra, human Asami
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valesval/pseuds/Valesval
Summary: Una vez juntas, ya nada podía separarlas.





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, sinceramente este fic estaba originalmente dirigido para mi otra historia "Entre la espada y pared" pero no estaría funcionando por el Último capitulo que publique, por lo tanto ...TA-DA
> 
> Gracias por leer :)

El sol declinaba en el horizonte, y donde estaba la fina brecha entre la tierra y el cielo, nubes manchadas de diferentes tonos anaranjados flotaban alrededor.

Asami se acomodo sobre su asiento, y mientras manejaba, tomó un CD y lo introdujo en el reproductor. Automáticamente "Touch" de Litte mix comenzó a sonar y sus dedos trotaron siguiendo el ritmo, golpeando suavemente el volante. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar algún Mc donald's o Food truck para comprarse algo para comer, cualquier cosa en realidad, después de pasar tres horas sentada en una silla escuchando a un tipo hablando de las acciones de la empresa, la agotó emocionalmente y la cura era comida chatarra.

Para decir verdad, aprovechó la ocasión y compro demás.

Cada vez que tenía una semana difícil, se mudaba a su departamento que se establecía en el centro de la ciudad, en pocas palabras, cerca del trabajo para no desperdiciar tiempo. Asami también poseía una propiedad en los suburbios, alejada de los gases tóxicos de los vehículos y los grandes edificios, y al parecer había un bastardo que aprovechaba su ausencia para instalarse en el lugar, como si fuera suyo y dejando un enchastre cada vez que volvía. Por lo cual la ojiverde se tomó el día libre para atraparlo y sacarlo a patadas de su casa.

Asami se percató de que estaba cerca. El ambiente ya había cambiado,y le daba la bienvenida con un abrazo cálido y acogedor, como si en su interior se haya encendido una chispa de fuego. Se sentía fresco y natural gracias a la cantidad inmensa de robles que había alrededor. El aroma a tierra mojada y la fragancia de jazmines impregnó sus sentidos y Asami pudo sentir el sabor a hierbas de té en su lengua. Escucho como el aire barría las hojas amarillentas por las veredas, y una sensación de tranquilidad invadió su sistema, respiro profundamente en un intento de deshacerse del estrés y de sus preocupaciones.

Con gracia y talento, aparcó el Ferrari rojo cereza. Una brisa helada se escabulló entre sus prendas y la hizo temblar de pie a cabeza. Su pañuelo gris cubriendo su cuello, tratando de bloquear el clima gélido. Su jean negro se ajustaba contra sus piernas y un blazer azul que completaba el look.

Una mujer preciosa caminaba sobre la vereda de enfrente junto con otras chicas. Vestía ropa reveladora como las demás, como si se estuviera yendo a un boliche. Pero a medida que se acercaba, un olor invadió la nariz de Asami. Ugh. No tan encantadora como creía. Mujer-lobo. Si algo había aprendido durante su vida como cazadora era diferenciar el olor de una bestia y un humano. La mujer también lo sintió y la pasó de largo burlonamente. Si supiera quien era Asami, probablemente estaría agachando su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

El firmamento parecía encender miles de luces, las sombras se hacían largas, pero aún eran nítidas, y con sutileza ingreso por una puerta camuflada de la casa. No se preocupo si hacía mucho ruido, una vaga sensación le decía que lo estaba agarrando por sorpresa. Se hallaba en una habitación escondida y tomó un arma. Con pasos sigilosos lo busco y con sutileza miro todas las habitaciones. Antes de dar un paso más, se percató de una bolsa de tela en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Estaba gastada y sucia y con cuidado lo abrió, sólo para encontrarse con aparatos eléctricos.

Nadie se mete con Asami Sato.

Lo iba a perforar con las balas al maldito.

Entonces oyó el televisor prendido en el comedor y se abalanzó hacia esa dirección lentamente. Para su sorpresa estaba vacía, envases de comida estaban sobre el sillón, manchando los almohadones. Botellas de cervezas se hallaban esparcidas sobre la mesa ratona. Movimientos en los árboles la pusieron alerta y se aventuró con cuidado, escuchando un gemido suave. Activo sus sentidos para encontrar la fuente.

¿Que diablos? Pensó

Había visto cosas desagradables en su vida, lo que estaba contemplando no superaba su límite. El hombre estaba justo en frente de la ventana de la vecina. Su primera conclusión era que el cerdo la estaba acosando, definitivamente tenía las manos ocupadas en sus pantalones. Sin duda alguna no sentiría culpa si se deshacía de él, ¿los hombres realmente pueden ser animales, no es así?

Pero algo estaba mal, debido a que las luces estaban apagadas y a pocos metros de ella, había ropa tirada en el pasto. El hombre estaba claramente intoxicado, apestaba a alcohol, y recién ahí vio que estaba con una mujer. Ella apenas se movía, estaba inconsciente emitiendo gemidos descontentos.

"¿Que demonios pensas que estás haciendo?" gritó Asami. El hombre saltó ante la voz, sacándolo de su trance y soltando a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo.

"Ahh ¡Y-yo puedo hacer lo que quiero!" dijo con voz ronca y con un movimiento señaló su miembro desagradable "¡a que vos también querés, puta!" estaba abombado. Había visto personas hacer maldades, incluyéndose, pero este hombre era un monstruo. Iba a ser muy satisfactorio romperle el cuello.

El hombre visiblemente tembló, y patéticamente se subió los pantalones, pero estaba claro que estaba fallando. Se le fue todo el color de su semblante cuando miro detrás de Asami. Comenzó a balbucear y se cayó al piso.

La ojiverde miró detrás de ella.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Semi-escondido entre los altos árboles, pudo distinguir su abrigo blanco, su cola bailaba perezosamente detrás. Descaradamente la criatura le devolvió la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos.

Asami se congeló y miro con fascinación morbosa. Había visto hombres-lobos antes en realidad, pero esta criatura era mucho más grande y amenazador de lo normal. Olía extrañamente diferente. La bestia con delicadeza y talento se bajó de las ramas y la ojiverde se sorprendió al ver tanta suavidad para tal tamaño. Nunca vio uno blanco, siempre fueron de diferentes marrones con ojos negros como los animales, pero los de la bestia eran de un azul cristalino y brillaban, podía sentir como la traspasaba con su mirada. Hombres-lobos. Uff. Siempre interfiriendo y metiéndose en todo. ¿Igual, que diablos? ¿no se suponía que solo aparecían en las lunas llenas?

A medida que se acercaba notó sus gruesas garras que se escapaban de sus enormes patas. Asami sabía que podía atacar en cualquier momento, como también ella podía matarla de un solo tiro.

"¿Qué querés lobo? Estoy ocupada en este momento, podrías ir y buscar a un animal indefenso para jugar"

El lobo levantó la cabeza evaluándola de arriba y abajo. A la cazadora no le agrado el gesto. El animal parpadeo, un colmillo se asomó, y por un segundo parecía estar sonriendo .

Oh, esos ojos helados eran peligrosos.

Pero Asami Sato podía manejar el peligro.

El lobo miró interrogante al hombre y el gruñido que lanzó parecía una risa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Asami pareció totalmente estupefacta cuando hablo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" ronroneó, su voz suave como la seda "¿Al parecer una pequeña dama tiene problemas?"

"Me estoy divirtiendo, pero me gustaría hacerlo por mi cuenta", dijo Asami, saliendo rápido del trance y poniéndose firme.

Ella se acercó más, la cola se balanceaba con diversión, como si no le creyera. Asami se cruzó de brazos y resopló. "¿Te importa?"

"Nope", dijo, cada vez más cerca. "Pero bellas damas como vos, deberían ser cautelosas. Tal vez debería… ayudarte." El lobo blanco estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Asami, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar. Sin embargo, parecía relajada y tranquila, olfateandola.

Ella se burló. "¿Me veo vulnerable?" Dijo fríamente

De repente, el lobo emitió un gruñido increíblemente escalofriante y salvaje y sus ojos se dilataron. El hombre gritó, aterrado y al mismo tiempo rogando por su vida, mientras que se acurrucaba en el piso. Los labios se retiraron y mostró sus colmillos que se transformaron en largas dagas afiladas y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de la cazadora. La bestia era intimidante y más alta que ella, traía un aura poderosa y espiritual. Asami mantuvo su rostro gélido y en ningún momento cortó la mirada. Tenía que decir que estaba impresionada con ella misma, porque estaba temblando de miedo interiormente. Su pelaje era divino, y resplandecía pero también estaba erizado. Se preguntó cuánto costaría en el mercado.

"¿Qué quieres hombre lobo?", Preguntó Asami irritada y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Ok, primero que nada, deja de decirme hombre lobo. Soy una hembra, ¿mujer para los humanos? No soy un perro de la calle. Soy un licántropo."Se sentó en sus patas traseras y fulminó al violador "En segundo lugar, quiero lo que tenés ahí, dulzura. Esa basura merece una muerte violenta." ¿Desde cuándo los hombres lobo se preocupan por otros?

"Bueno, desafortunadamente para vos, yo lo vi primero" Ambas mujeres continuaban mirándose, como si se tratase de una competencia. Los ojos celestes brillaron con diversión y Asami frunció los labios. El violador en un intento por salvarse aprovechó la ocasión y trato de quitarle el arma a la ojiverde, pero fue un grave error, estaba demasiado borracho. La cazadora fue mucho más rápida que él y lo golpeó en la barbilla con la pistola, provocando que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun así ninguno de los dos humanos vio venir el movimiento de la bestia blanca. El lobo se interpuso entre los dos, tomando una posición protectora hacia Asami. El juego inesperado hizo que el hombre cayera al piso y escondiera su cara entre sus manos cuando el lobo se acercó sobre el.

"La única razón por la que no te degolle es porque la bella dama dijo que se encargaría de vos. Otro movimiento estúpido y te arrancaré un pedazo de carne para que te desangres y te termines pudriendo" el lobo dio un bufido enfurecido.

Silencio.

La chica comenzó a gemir en el piso, y Asami se le acercó, ayudándola a vestirse. "Estás bien" la tranquilizó y le frotó suavemente la espalda. De su bolsillo sacó unos cuantos yuanes y se los colocó dentro de la cartera. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevo dentro de la casa.

"Vos te quedas quieto" gruño y el hombre comenzó a llorar y a temblar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Asami regreso. "Se va a poner bien, le hice tomar un medicamento y le di un abrigo para q no se resfriara"

"Tardaste tanto que creí que debía buscarte" la cazadora miró para otro lado, incomoda y el lobo gruñó en modo de disculpa "¿Que harás con el?"

"No vale la pena desperdiciar una bala en eso, supongo que tendré que romperle el cuello"

" Ta bien por mi, adelante"

Tan pronto como se acercó, el lobo se alejó dandole espacio, Asami levantó al tipo por la camisa y lo golpeó contra el árbol. Entonces le rompió el cuello en un movimiento rápido y fluido. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

"Buena esa, especialmente cómo lo tomaste" dijo el licántropo, mirándola.

"Gracias" sonrió

"Entoncesss….." Asami la miró interrogante y el lobo le preguntó "¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?"

Asami se burlo, tratando de llegar a la puerta "Gracias de nuevo, pero tendré que declinar tu oferta" dijo mientras se alejaba."¿Como te llamas?"

"El lobo estiró sus piernas delanteras y aulló con diversión " Soy Korra... Vamos las dos estamos calientes, esto podría funcionar"

"Tal vez" dijo seductoramente. Asami la miro de arriba a abajo. "Pero supongo que no estoy interesada en mujeres lobos"

"Que suerte porque no soy una de esas" Movió la cola."Espera, no se tu nombre"

El lobo aulló una vez mas. Asami la saludo detrás de la ventana de cristal y desapareció.

A medida que se alejaba de la casa y volvía donde salió, se transformó. Ahora el lobo tenía una forma humana. Una mujer hermosa apareció en su lugar, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una piel bronceada y músculos se extendían por todo su cuerpo, su pelo corto lo tenía despeinado. Lo que no sabía era que Asami la estaba observando desde la ventana, mordiéndose el labio.


End file.
